bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Angelika Hartmann
Angelika Hartmann is the leader of the criminal mercenary organization V-14. Like her subordinates, she is of her own nationality, hailing from Germany. Personality Angelika always retains herself in a formal manner, always sticking to a strict business etiquette. She holds a mature and professional fashion about herself, never allowing high optimism or happiness shine through her. To her teammates, she is highly respected, showing a great deal of strength within her own being and setting an example for hems. She follows her own rules down to the letter, in order for the best results of progress as well as the best progress. Out of the group, she takes the role of a "backseat driver", giving orders directing her colleagues' progress from off of the battlefield. Very rarely does she ever participate in combat, unless she is forced to or provoked. When needed, she can also provide as a sort of mentor/mother figure for at least some members of the group, particularly Shou Yoshizawa. She holds a sense of pride within the V-14 as a whole and will react negatively when she believes its services to be abused.Los Niños de Izanami: SeparaciónThe War of Four: The Hunter and the Hunted Despite her business-like fashion, she sometimes is willing to give in when she knows work is not at hand. Signed In Red: Rise of ValentineLos niños de Izanami: Sociedad la Tradición On other occasions, Angelika can also prove to be cold, calculating, and ruthless. Though she does not actively engage in combat, the rare occasions that she does so end in brutality for her victims. The first time that this was displayed was in the bar of Rukongai District No. 9, when she killed one of the men that was harassing her by ramming his forehead through a beer bottle. After Oliver shot the victim's friends that were attempting to flee, she made her exit after him and stepped on the survivor's necks in the process. She does not care too much for sentimental values, and is willing to berate her subordinates (as well as other associatesLos Niños de Izanami: Separación) if they show such (though in most cases, she does not punish them for such thoughts). Her motherly nature towards her own subordinates does not extend to those outside her own team, such as shown with her brief dialogue to Rika Nakamura.The War of Four: The Hunter and the Hunted She encourages social distance in order to keep emotions from getting in the way of the job.Signed In Red: Rise of Valentine She also has a rather morbid and cruel sense of humor; she told Shou and Sayama that she would not have their romantic relationship within their group, only to add that she was merely expecting some laughter for the "joke".Revelation of My Heart: The Murderous Truth Background (In Progress) Synopsis *Signed In Red: Rise of Valentine *Revelation of My Heart: The Murderous Truth Takahashi Arc *Bleach: Shihai no Tsumi: Old Stomping Grounds *Bleach: Shihai no Tsumi: The Opening Moves *Bleach: Shihai no Tsumi: Countdown to the End *Bleach: Shihai no Tsumi: Vengeance Unattained *Bleach: Shihai no Tsumi: Pride on the Blade Children of Izanami Arc *Los niños de Izanami: Sociedad la Tradición *Los Niños de Izanami: Separación War of Four arc *The War of Four: The Hunter and the Hunted Equipment HCA-50 Kidō Pistol: Angelika's secondary combat weapon. It is a high-caliber weapon and boasts the most attack power out of Kidō sidearms. When a bullet is fired from the gun and hits the target, the energy expands itself in a miniature shockwave. This results in explosive damage done to the target. Its stopping power can even tear through the likes of an Espada's Hierro, making it a common weapon within the Inner Circle's I.C.A. operators due to its explosive power. However, only masters are capable of utilizing it without risk to themselves or their allies. It was disabled by Sakura Keikai in her confrontation with Angelika.The War of Four: The Hunter and the Hunted The Missionary: Angelika's primary and signature weapon. A very powerful sniepr rifle, it is primarily used for stealth and assassination missions. Katana: Angelika's personal melee combat weapon kept sheathed and holstered on her hip. It has a gray-blue hilt with diamond-shaped designs going straight down the middle and a bronze guard. Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Energy: Angelika possesses a considerable amount of spiritual energy, which is on par with that of the common Captain's. Because of her style as an assassin, she never allows herself to exert it in combat. She possesses exceptional control of it, suppressing it to the point where even Shindō Takuji's Tamenkyōme is unable to differentiate her from a regular Soul.The War of Four: The Hunter and the Hunted Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Being a practitioner of the Tamashī no Sonshitsu sword style as well as a former student of Asuka Sakamoto, Angelika possesses immense skill in the art of swordsmanship. Her fighting style relies on speed and evasion, depending on the occasional open holes in her opponent's guard in order for her to attack more effectively. This skill is rarely seen on the battlefield, and she seems to prefer utilizing firearms.Los niños de Izanami: Sociedad la TradiciónLos Niños de Izanami: SeparaciónThe War of Four: The Hunter and the Hunted Master Assassin: Although her days as an assassin are long gone, Angelika's experience has far from faded away from her. She can kill effectively in a matter of seconds, needing only her mind as well as any tools around her to accomplish the job. She is capable of turning a simple object such as a beer bottle into a tool for mutilation, impaling it through a victim's head with natural ease.Signed In Red: Rise of Valentine Enhanced Durability: As a Shingami, Angelika is capable of withstanding blows that would normally severely wound or kill a human being. She withstood a beer bottle thrown at the back of her head and was still able to retain composure.Signed In Red: Rise of Valentine She seems to have a high tolerance of pain, keeping her composure even when one of her eyes were cut out by Sayama Makoto.Revelation of My Heart: The Murderous Truth She repeats this when her arm is disabled by Sakura Keikai, though it is unknown whether or not Sakura's attack was meant to cause pain.The War of Four: The Hunter and the Hunted Immense Strength: Though it is unknown to what degree, Angelika possesses an above average amount of strength, overtaking a man a few times her size.Signed In Red: Rise of Valentine Master Marksmanship: Angelika possesses a great amount of skill in the usage of Kidō weaponry and is capable of terrifyingly accurate shots. She can hit her targets and switch between them without missing.The War of Four: The Hunter and the Hunted Trivia *Angelika's unofficial theme is Lullaby for a Dead Man by Elena Siegman. References Category:Female Category:Rogue Shinigami Category:Villain